LadyDevimonHer Tamer
by Master Dakari-Venomon
Summary: This is my First Lemon okay! Warning Contains Gory Scence's Read at your own Risk! Ladydevimon Dakari my Character
1. Chapter 1

Dakari: Runs in breathing heavily ..."Help me...Demi...following...need...help..." Faints from lack of air

Scorpinoc: looks at Dakari and scutters towards him... " D...Dakari..Wh...Whats wrong...?"

Renamon: Appears and looks at him and smirks.. bends down and whispers into his ear " She's here!"

Dakari: jumps up screaming and holding his chest while looking at the laughing renamon " Not funny rena...*feels a set of large breasts rub against his back making his hair stand on end...looks up to see a Ladydevimon*..mon?"

LadyDevimon: smiles down at Dakari " Nice to see you again...My Love" Kissing Dakari on the forhead

Scorpinoc: Blinks then slowly gets out of the room

Renamon: Blinks then shakes her head..."what did you say?"

LadyDevimon: smirks at Renamon "You heard correctly Renamon..." She says while holding Dakari in a loving embrace

Dakari: starts to flush red " well...um...i...Damn it..."

LadyDevimon: sighs happily "My Dakari..."

Renamon: crosses her arms "so Dakari what is this a LadyDevimon fic?"

Dakari: nods and sighs "yes and anyways...i still can't beleive that mostly everyone doesn't like LadyDevimon...so i thought i would write one because i like her...i just hope that i gets some reviews..."

LadyDevimon: Smiles " Speaking of which i got this to ensure that we get flames and Reviews" Goes out of the room and walks in holding a Kazemon and a Angewomon by a leash.

Renamon: Gasps "LadyDevimon what are you going to do with them?"

LadyDevimon: Smiles evily " I'm not going to do anything the readers that send bad flames will burn Kazemon and Angewomon and only the good flames and reviews will save them..." She chuckles evily

Dakari: sighs "lets just get this over with"

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon if i did then there would be more season than just five and more movies...but unfortintly i dont own it so dont sue me but i do own Dakari. this is my first lemon okay i got help with this okay. Oh and one more thing this is rated M for a reason and if you don't like to read sexual stuff like this then dont read it.

Dakari slowly walked down the dark alley towards the abandoned section of the city or known as the Digi-disater area. Dakari slowly walked past a few buildings not even noticing the glowing red eyes following him. Dakari sighed "Why cant i find her she keeps haunting my dreams and torments my mind ... why cant i get her out of my head...".  
Dakari looks down at his D-infinety instead of it being mostly white its black with a red ring with gold engravings. Dakari looks up to see something in a darker alley, he walked towards the object and as he picked it up he was struck at he back of the neck making him go unconsisos. Dakari slowly awoke with a head ach..."wha..What happened.." looks around and tries to move but is bound to a bed.  
A seductive female voice breaches the silence "Hello Dakari..." making Him look around for his Captor. "What do you want from me..." Dakari says while trying to break free from his bonds. "tisk...tisk...tisk... i want you Dakari!" the Mystirous Seductive female voice replies. Dakari blinks and looks around "What do you mean by that?" asking confused. "I want you, Dakari plain and simple..." The Female voice said in irration. "Show yourself!" Dakari ordered angerly. "I will only show myself if you say, i am yours and yours alone and i am your lover?, can you say that?" The seductive voice said. Dakari's eye's widened to what the voice said for him to do " No!". "Wrong answer!" The female voice replied in an angrey tone. Dakari was givin an electric shock from his bonds "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".  
Dakari breathed heavily from the shock his mind racing with hidden memories of past pains, losses and lonelyness.

(Flash Back) A 4 year old Dakari wakes up to the sound of screams and roars. gets out of bed and starts to run to the door only to be grabed by a blackhand with red claws. "MOMMIE...DADDY HELP MOMMY..." Dakari screamed as he was dragged towards the darkness. Dakari's dad ran in with an Ex-veemon behind him "DAKAaahh...ugh..gah.." Dakari's dad yelled only to be grabbed by another set of black hands with claws. Ex-veemon was knocked unconisuis on the floor. " MOMMY HELP MOMMIE" Dakari cried and screamed in fear. Dakari's Mom ran in to the room with a Gatomon behind her only to be grabed by a third set of clawed hands. "MUAHAHAAHahaha...Nice to see you two again" Said a demonic voice as the figure walked closer to reviel a Black Paildramon. Dakari's dad glared at the Paildramon..as he tries to free himself with no avial. Dakari's mom glared at the Paildramon as she tried to get closer to Dakari only to be pulled back. The Paildramon looked down and saw Dakari, Black Paildramon Smiled Evily as he grabed the boy with his tail and lifted him up towards him. Dakari's mom tried to scream but only a muffled cry came from her covered mouth. The Paildramon Smiled evily as he grabed Dakari from his tail with his left hand and trailed a claw near Dakari's face . Dakari tried to move but paildramon's grip tightened. Dakari's mom tried to get towards Paildramon but couldn't move. "So what's your name Boy?" paildramon said as he looked into Dakari's eyes Paralizing him with fear. "Da..Dakari...run...aAAHHHaahhh." Dakari's father said only to be stabed by Paildramon's spiked tail. Dakari and Dakari's mom eye's stared in horror as Dakari's Dad fell down to the ground Dead. " DADDY...DADDY WAKE UP DADDY PLEASE WAKE UP DADDY DAD...AAAAHHHHHhhhh" Dakari wailed as he was sqeazed by Paildramon. "well i almost forgot something ...i have a present for you Dakari..." Paildramon chuckled evily. Paildramon Pulled out an Imperialdramon's Eye ball from his vest and smiled evily. Dakari's mother started to thrash about trying to stop Paildramon. Paildramon then held Dakari still as he cut the left side of Dakari's face with his claws leaving a huge Gash on his left eye and then cut Dakari's left eye out. Dakari was petrafied in fear and in shock as his left eye was ripped out of his face. Paildramon then brought the Digimon eye and placed it in Dakari's Left eye socket. A hiss and a flash of light filled the room, then a cry of pain as Dakari's shock wore off. "MOmmy..mmommy..mommy it hurts...ahwahahahahah" Dakari wailed as the pain shot through him. As Dakari blinked his eyes and could see he watched in horror as his mom was cut open alive, she screamed in pain as a group of devidramon appeared and started to eat her alive. As the screaming stopped, Dakari was shacking and crying. Paildramon smirked and chuckled at the sight then looked down at the scared Dakari. The paildramon grabed a black d-infinity from his vest and placed it by dakari and then left with a flash of light. Dakari could hear the moans and screams of pain and the silence of death from out side as that part of the city was destroyed...  
(End FlashBack)

"Stop please no more ...please i don't want see it... please stop" Dakari cried as the painfull memories returned to haunt him. "Then say it and it will all stop, i promise!" The seductive female voice replied. Dakari looked down with tears falling from his face " I...I..I am your's, Only your's and i am your...lo...lover!" He said in defeat. Then as Dakari looked up he saw a very sexy Ladydevimon appear from the shadows. Dakari realized too late what he had done " No i take it back...no...No AAHH" dakari screamed as he was givin another electric shock. "Quite Dakari... My Name is Reva and you are mine now..." Reva said with a lick of her lips. Reva moved towards Dakari and slowly pulled his D-Infinity and showed it to him "You are now my tamer, lover and father of my children" Reva smiled at him leaning towards his left ear" Do you like that Dakari" she said nibbiling on his earlobe and kissed down towards his shoulder. Dakari shock with pleasure but then clenched his eyes shut "No...i..don't...like..it..oh...aaaahhhh" Dakari said only to scream in pain as Reva stabed his left shoulder and pinning him to the bed. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be.." Reva said from an angry tone to a soft one. Dakari hissed in pain as Reva removed her Claws from his shoulder with a swift jerk of her wrist. "Now are you going to coroperate Dakari Yes or No..?" Reva asked as she looked into Dakari's eyes seductivly and with a small pout. Dakari looked into Reva's eyes for a few seconds then cast them away hanging his head in defeat"...i will coroperate" Dakari said slowly. Reva smiled and grabed Dakari's face making him look at her and she then kissed him sliding her tonge into his moist cavern and exploring him. Dakari caught of gaurd from Reva's Kiss only to succomed to it and wrestled Reva's tounge for domance only to lose to the more skilled kisser. Reva broke the kiss and undid all of the bonds on Dakari and striped to nothing. Dakari seeing his chance tried to escape only to grab his neck as his D-Infintiy made a collar around his neck and he was jerked back to the bed were Reva laid on top of him holding him down smiling at the scene of her tamer underneath her. Reva smiled wickedly at Dakari "I Think a punishment is in order for trying to escape ...My Love" Reva said while tracing his chest with her fingers.

Dakari:looks at Reva smirkning at him and gulps "Help!"

Reva: ponces on Dakari and starts kissing him

Renamon: sweatdrops and sighs " Plz Read and Review"

Venomon: "next chapter: Secrets of a Fallen Angel!


	2. Chapter 2

Dakari: enters room carefully making sure Reva is nowhere in sight... sighs in relief" i am so glad that i got some people adding me to thier watch list!..but i know the last chap was short.

Renamon: blinks "you could have added more"

Dakari: nods"i know but i just wanted to write the second chap"

Renamon: smirks at dakari"yeah lover boy your girls here?"

Dakari: gulps & sweatdrops..looks up"hey Reva uhm...uh-oh...no Reva no NO REVA NOOOOO!...

Reva: gives Dakari and evil smirk then pounces on him and starts to forcefully make out with him.

Renamon: sighs "disclaimer: Dakari does not own Digimon!

Reva traces one of her claws on Dakari's face touching the scare on his left eye. Dakari grunted in pain as his scare glowed a demonic red. Dakari glows a golden color and transforms into a humonoid digimon. Reva smiles" well well well your full of surprises arnt you!" Reva licks her lips as she slowly takes of his cloths. "Reva..." Reva looks up to see that Dakari is awake..."yes my dear Dakari?" Reva asks seductivly "i have something for you my love" Dakari pulls out a golden chocker/neckless and places it in Reva's hand. "this will help you control and enslave Dakari's mind and body" Dakari said sincerly. Reva smiles then kisses him "thank you my love ..but how will this?.." Reva asked only to be silenced by a kiss.." it will change his memories and trick him.. when we make love tonight, Dakari will see things differently he will think he raped you and threatened you but when he awakes calm him Reva and he will be confused and ready for you" Dakari said kissing Reva's callerbone. "i think that will work just fine my love?" Reva says pinning Dakari down and then starts to remove his cloths forcefully...

_(Dreamscape)_

_Dakari grabs a knife from his pocket and pushs Reva down and places the blade at her neck. "Now lets have some fun Reva!" Dakari says grabing another knife and cuts her clothes off. Reva looks at Dakari pleadingly "Please dont do this Dakari please...please AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Reva pleaded only to scream in pain as He penatraits her forcefully and starts to hump her hard. " do you like this now Reva... how does it feel to be fucked forcefully..HHHMMNnnn?" dakari asks laughing as he starts to pump faster. Reva starts to cry as he fuckes her faster and deeper... "please stop im sorry im sorry please stop Dakari!" Reva pleads... her eyes go wide as she feels his member twitch insider her. " please no ...please dont Dakari please..."Reva pleads only to be silenced by Dakari's blade at her throat. "shut up bitch this is what you deserve" Dakari yells as he cums in her filling her womb with his seed.. Reva screams in pain as dakari stabs her with his knife in her chest..._

_(end dream) _

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Dakari screams bolting striaght up in a bed with a cold sweat, he breaths heavily tring to calmhimslef only to be grabbed lightly by a femminene hand on his shoulder pullinghim down gently. Reva looks worredly at him " Whats wrong Dakari?.. you hav eanothe night mare?" Reva asks worriedly. Dakari grabs his head in confusion and starts to shacke violently, " Im sorry , im so sorry im so soryy!" Dakari slowly rocks himself back and forth trying ot understand what happened... no noticing the gold neckless around him with a red gem in the middle giving of a red glow. Reva embraces Dakari and whispers nothings into his ear's trying to calm him slowly calms down and looks up at Reva crying " im so scared ...?" Dakari looks at reva scared because he forgot her name? "sh sh sh its okay Dakari its okay... im Reva remeber your partner?" Reva said soothingly and holds Dakari close to her chest leting him hear her heartbeat. Dakari slowly tries to getaway scared. Reva holds him close and whispers nothings to him calming him down.. Dakari lays his head down on her stomic while he cries softly. reva looks down at him and hugs him tightly " Dakari.. your going to be a Daddy?" Reva says smileing kindly. Dakari looks up at her "realy?..im going to be a dad?" dakari asks scared adn happy. Reva nods and kisses his forhead "yes your going to be a dad" reva replies and holds him close as he falls asleep listening to her heartbeat. Reva smiles happily rubbing her stomic. "you where right...it did work?" reva told the empty room as she falls asleep holding the father of her children!

Dakari: blinks " i am never writeing anything like this ever again!

Scorpinoc: blinks and then reads again and covers his eyes " MY EYES ... they burn... my eyes"

Dakari: sighs" but ihope you guys like it.. i had writer s block with it so i wrote what i could i will change it if anyone has any ideas... oh and i was wondering if anyone wanted to be my Betareader for this and maybe my tother stories? "

Reva: smiles evily and huggles dakari from behind" i loved it buty maybe next time add more lemon stuff okay my love"

Dakari: shivers as reva licks his neck" like i said this is my first and im not very good at writing lemons okay! so bite me...OUCH what was that for?

Reva:blinks as she lets go" you said to bite you so i did?"

Dakari: facepalms" i didnt..i..UGH"

Renamon: R&R!


End file.
